


Wanting

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Cockwarming, Dom Magnus Bane, M/M, Sub Alec Lightwood, good communication, mentions of safewording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec wants something, but Magnus won't let him have it until he says just why he wants it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Ooh, malec and cock warming
> 
> Things I didn’t know I wanted: This
> 
> Things I now DESPERATELY WANT: This

Magnus raised an eyebrow and watched as Alec squirmed. He wasn’t particularly subtle about it, and while normally he loved it, loved teasing out a response from Alexander, that wasn’t what he wanted right now.

  
“Magnus,” Alec panted, staring up at him. "Please. You promised.“ 

  
Magnus hummed. "That is true. But you also promised to be honest. And you are not.” 

  
Alec bit down a whine and stared up at him. "But, please…“ 

  
Magnus reached out and combed his fingers through Alec’s hair, giving a tug, watching as Alec’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open. "You need to answer my question if you want me to do that tonight.” 

  
“You don’t want to?” Alec asked, his voice softening as he stared at Magnus. He shook his head, trying to shake off some of the fog, pulling away from Magnus’ hand. "You should have just said, Magnus, you know I wouldn’t-“

  
"Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, his voice firm. He watched Alec’s mouth snap shut and stared down at him with raised eyebrows. "You told me what you needed. But you won’t tell me why.“ 

  
Alec scowled and looked away. "I can’t just want something?” he asked, rolling his eyes. "I just want it, okay?“ 

  
Magnus hummed and considered Alec, watching as he began to squirm again, his whole body holding too much tension. "Tell me why. You know how much I like it. You know I want to. But until you tell me why, Alexander, I won’t. Not after last time.” 

  
“I liked it too much and I freaked out, okay?” Alec growled, clenching his eyes shut. "I freaked out and safe worded, because I wanted to stay there for hours and it felt so right and I want it again, because I can’t stop thinking about it and-“

  
"Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, pressing a finger to Alec’s lips, waiting for his boyfriend to look at him again. "Calm. It’s all right.“ 

  
Alec sighed and closed his eyes again, sagging against Magnus. "I just…” he breathed out slowly. "I want it. I don’t care for how long. I _love_ it. I love how it feels, taking care of you, wanting to make you feel good.“ 

  
"You always make me feel good,” Magnus reassured, kissing Alec’s forehead. "You don’t have to do this just because I like it, Alexander.“ 

  
Alec swallowed, licking his lips. "Let, let me show you?” he whispered, dropping to his knees, reaching up to tuck his fingers in the edge of Magnus’ boxers. "Please, Magnus? Let me show you?“ 

  
Magnus closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, even though his orgasm from minutes before was still singing through him. He settled back on the couch and spread his legs, watching Alec settle between them. "Go ahead,” he ordered, his voice soft and certain. 

  
“Thank you,” Alec breathed, eager and desperate, taking Magnus’ soft cock into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut at the weight on his tongue. He breathed out slowly, relaxing and leaning into Magnus’, his body sagging as Magnus’ fingers started to card through his hair. 

  
_Perfect._

  
“Such a good little cock warmer, aren’t you?” Magnus teased, stroking Alec’s hair. He closed his eyes and hummed, summoning the remote to his hand. "Let’s see if you can be patient this time. I’ll reward you if you can.“ 

  
Alec closed his eyes and lost himself in the taste and scent of Magnus, surrounding him on all sides, keeping him safe. He was safe here, he could love this, and no one would judge him for it. Especially Magnus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
